Boys & Girls: White Waters
by Fax-a-holic
Summary: Wo wouldn't want to go to White Waters in Hobsan Missouri! The flock does! this fic is divided into the girls view and then the guys view Chapter by chapter.
1. Girls: Shopping

-1Max P.O.V: With the girls.

So we are out shopping, we've decided we're going to White Waters in Branson Missouri! So we need to get some things...Swim suits, tanning oil, sunscreen, floating device thingies! Just the Usual! For the anniversary of annihilating the school!

Oh, by the way, Just so you know we've all gained a few years, my flock and I. Fang, Iggy and Me (Max) are all eighteen going on nineteen! How exciting. Fang is still Fang though he is a little or should I say slightly more outgoing person! Still the usual black on black! Iggy, well he is sadly still blind, but relatively happy, I think! Then there's me but nothing exciting about me to write!

Nudge is Sixteen, so not looking forward to her Party! Cause it has a theme, but I so can't tell you cause then she'll go onto a whole "omg my party is going to be so Fab" Trust me it's safer if you don't know! Gasman is Fourteen! He looks so different now! Kind of like a young Iggy! And my Baby is eleven! She is still adorable but extremely manipulative! I wonder why...joking! So its been five years since we left home! And now we are on our way to soak up some sun!

White Waters, I know sounds kind of like Niagara falls white waters, right? I don't know who chose the White waters water park but I think it's going to be a blast! No Erasers, no school, no parents, no limit on the time we can stay there. But seriously it was so hard to get the Penthouse suite, though it has its on pool, they asked me so many questions that I really didn't know the answers to, like how many towels, how much money would you be spending, how long will you be staying, will you be expecting visitors? I'm not even there yet!

But there were questions I didn't want to answer like how much food will the suite need. I was thinking and all I could think was, how much food would you be able to store in there. So I made note that I'd have to pay for a lot of theme park food so not to look too suss. Imagine asking someone every time the flock has a meal, oh could you please restock the fridge, cupboards and oh the Ice cream van. See? That was my main dilemma. I had been laying in my bed, and trying to figure out ways to smuggle a whole months supply of food in for the flock day by day.

Fang ended up saying we'll work it out when we get there, I think he got a bit annoyed when all I was thinking about was feeding the flock. But as he suggested we'll work it out when we get there!

We were at the mall know, deciding what to do first, after a while, we decided we'd get our swimsuits first mainly because 1) they were bound to be the most expensive so get them out of the way! 2) I don't want to carry all the inflatable toys around a narrow clothing store! 3) The boys will want a say on what ones to get. sorry forgot to mention the girls and I went one way to shop for us and the boys went the other to shop for them!

So we were in a shop, I think it was called American girl? I don't know! Well anyway we three went our separate ways to find something we'd feel comfortable in! The limit was four swimmers. So the girls could get four. Knowing me, as you should, I investigated the board shorts and picked out a pair of black ones and black with flowers on! The flowers were a peach colour okay, not pink, I haven't become a pink girl yet, not that I ever want to! They were like Frangipani flower things! Next onto the top half. No I haven't forgotten the fact that we have WINGS. That's why the girls have to get rash shirts, you know those shirts the surfers war and the shirts made of that stretchy material? Yeah they had to get those. Not me though cause I am just going to wear a Singlet or something!

So I went through the swimming tops and found a nice black one, no I haven't become the female version of Fang! I just don't think a bright colour would go well! Anyway so yeah we brought our swimwear, rash shirts ad singlets. Left the store but then we just had to get thongs or sandals or whatever their called!

Then we saw Urban outfitters and that's like all of our favourite shop so we had to go in there! We ended up buying a few clothes, accessories and even a hat or two! Aren't we bad shoppers?! But they were so worth it. Hello stock take sales! We've all been getting a new article of clothing every week so it really didn't matter and knowing the boys they'd be in here sooner or later getting jeans and hoodies and stuff.

I wouldn't say we were anything like when we used to have to eat rats and all our clothes were ripped and in tatters with blood smears. We don't over indulge okay and if we do its only when we go on vacation or on our birthdays! Anyway, we went and got other stuff we thought we might need, including a new suitcase and bag from converse.

We were getting the money from my credit card, the one Jeb tops up every now and again so we could but like all of USA and still have money to spend in France. Or so Gasman said, as a joke.

So yeah, we were having fun shopping and talking, we even got ice-cream!

After we had eaten our ice-cream and had a little rest, We went and got our supply of necessities and tanning lotions of course. We were happy, then we bumped into the boys...


	2. Boys: Shopping

-1Fangs P.O.V: With the guys.

So we'd gone our separate ways, no the flock hadn't split up again, we were shopping, we're on another vacation after settling down in the big apple, so fun, not. Gasman and Nudge wouldn't let up about it the whole 'we want to go to white water 'over and over again. Kind of like that Simpson's episode when Bart and Lisa want a pool and they go 'can we have a pool dad' like a million times. Except they want to go to White Water. After about the third day of non stop white water, Max said yes, I don't blame her, it was getting annoying. But that meant we had to go swimming, and I don't swim, I can but it's not exactly my favourite recreational sport.

It's on the bottom of my list with climbing mountains, running whilst being shot at, being blown to the sky and free falling down to earth. You know the normal sports? But then again I don't like much sport even though I along with Iggy am probably the fittest teenager in America. No offence. It's not like I know the fitness level of every single American teenager its just most of the things you hear about it is a high percentage of teenagers are obese. So yeah. Not trying to single you out.

Stressful really, choosing a holiday destination then organising everything, I think that's why we divide into two teams so its half stress on Max and half stress on me. Me and Iggy we're like sub leaders though of course I'm the more dominant one. Though of course I have no special powers or anything. I think it's the whole I can see thing and the fact that me and Max are the oldest. Tough Iggy is as well eighteen turning nineteen.

Oh god Nudge's Party is next month! God save my soul and Maybe Max's for I would rather die then attend a party organised for Nudge by Nudge. Not that I don't love her but seriously you should be counting your blessings that you don't have to go to it! Trust me, I'm dead serious, as always.

Max had given us her instructions, buy swim wear, buy personal hygiene stuff. Boring. Iggy and Gazzy were in the arcade playing Street Fighter. Don't ask how cause I do not know. Anyway, so yeah I was picking our a few board shorts, all black of course, but one had a yellow seam thing. So they weren't all black.

Finally I had to drag the champions away from their game and discuss with Iggy what board shorts he wanted, in less then five words 'What shorts do you want.' He described that he wanted a white pair, a black pair and any other colour as long as they weren't pink. I wasn't slack okay. It was Gasman who chose the pink ones for Iggy. And no we didn't buy them. That's too slack.

So we had our boardies, board shorts. So now all we needed was to 1) get shave cream and all that. 2) get something to eat. 3) get thongs. 4) meet up with Max so we can go get some inflatable stuff, not that we couldn't just buy them at White Water.

We were just walking around looking for something good to eat when we saw it, Urban outfitters, stock take sales. We spent a good part of the three hours we had in there, buying hoodies and jeans and hats. It was our favourite shop okay. Kind of like a home in the mall. Gasman always had to browse the DVD section quickly reading the titles to Iggy to see if any new ones had been released. Most were about BMX bikes, Ninja stuff, you know violent things. Personally I'm waiting for the how to escape a flyboy or how to kill an eraser DVD.

So we left after like an hour and forty five minutes in there. So we'd been shopping for like two hours, and now we had nothing to do. We discussed going back to the arcade but hotdogs caught our attention and we sat around eating like four hotdogs each whilst people stared at us. Truthfully we were still hungry, but people were kind of like in our faces watching us eat, so we left.

Then we went to the arcade where I played the Jurassic park game where you shoot dinosaurs to try and escape. Yeah, I like that game, Iggy and Gazzy played too, we were playing the three person one, so it was fun. I remember when all the flock was playing, we were in pairs, me and Max, Iggy and Nudge and Angel and Gazzy. We all packed in, Max on my lap, Angel next to Gasman and Nudge on Iggy's lap. The girls mainly just laughed and pointed at the stuff on the screen. Us guys were enjoying ourselves, but Gasman kept being eaten, that was funny. We played until, an accident happened, lets just say Gasman farted and the arcade was like toxic, so we left barely conscious and went home. That was a fun day. Anyway, yeah we were playing the same game and actually winning. We were aiming for the high score.

Anyway we played for ages until we only had like fifteen minutes left out of our three hours, so we finished our game and we left with the highest score the dude at the machine had ever seen, it was like 380 921 or something not bad for about half an hours game.

So we had to rush around the mall with like ten minutes until we had to meet up with the girls, so we took all our bags and found two trolleys which we used as we picked up our shaving cream and electric razor, a hair comb and you know any other necessities we thought we'd need, ear buds, cotton buds, aftershave and all that stuff, nothing too exciting, though we did buy a few snacks, chips, lollies and a few cans of drink. Maybe we'd share with the girls, but maybe not. We payed, and as we were coming out we bumped into no other group but the girls!


End file.
